


Begin Again, I Think It's Time

by TheSquiglet



Series: Two Together [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Eliza and Theo are my OC's btw, F/M, Final part of this series, Get the tissues folks it's been real, This is a complete work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiglet/pseuds/TheSquiglet
Summary: Theo and Eliza have been through a lot. Can they ever find their way back to each other?
Relationships: Eliza/Theo, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Two Together [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738081





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are folks! This verse has been so lovely to write and kept some of my sanity during these weird times. This is the final part and it feels like a natural end so here we go!

_"How did we end up here?"_

_"That's what I've been trying to figure out"_


	2. Chapter 2

“Ready?”

“Ready I guess”

“You have nothing to be worried about, I heard you yesterday rehearsing with Uncle Mike! You're going to kill it!”

“Yeah, yeah, and I'm grateful for the support. It's just a little nerve racking to go from performing for one person to well.....a lot of people”

Eliza patted her friend of over a year and smiled. Theo still had the tendency to retreat back into his shell and react instead of act although it had been happening less since having saved him. Eliza guessed part of it was being surrounded by her loving family, and her own friendship.

“You're nervous?”

“Course I'm nervous! Especially since I'm also having to learn about the world. It's like having a full time job without the pay” Theo grimaced. Since he'd dropped off into Eliza's dimension and learnt he'd had the sight (and just overall having an adopted shadowhunter family) they'd put him in some sort of schooling. He'd wake up, go to 'mundane' school then back to the Lightwood-Lewis home for some light Shadowhunter research.

None of it was a chore however. Not when he had the support of the family and Eliza herself. It had been a long year as he tried to get used to being back in a school and dealing with everything....but he'd felt happier than he ever really had. To a point where Eliza had been able to creep up on him and heard him singing last month.

Now they were here standing in front of the glee club auditions setlist and waiting for him to go on stage.

“You got this Theo and I'll be right here waiting for you afterwards either way. Afterwards maybe we can sneak away before going home? Find a restruant or something?”

Theo's eyes widened. Sometimes Magnus's cheeky nature on her took over more than her father's or Uncle's Alec sense of duty.

“What? Something on my face?”

“No-o. I just...sometimes I forget how many influences you've had in your life and what affect it's had on you. Not in a bad way, you're so much like Isabelle and I don't mean that in a bad way!”

Thankfully Eliza managed to laugh and kept a hand on his arm as she spoke.

“I appreciate the compliment and I'm sure my family do too. Now come on, you're up!”

“Thanks Eliza”

“Hey, anything for you”

Theo gave a gentle smile as she walked to sit down in the audience. His friend really was amazing. Sweet. Funny. Caring. He didn't know what he'd do without her at this point. Didn't want to. Eliza meant more to him than anyone else and he couldn't ruin that. Not for any feelings that cropped up throughout the year.

They were friends and that was all they would be. Theo was absolutely fine with that.

* * *

“Uh, hi. I-i'm Theo. Theodore”  
  


“You okay up there?” Came the glee club teacher.

“Y-yeah, I'm just a little nervous but I can do this, honest!”

“Whenever you're ready then”

“Okay. Like I said, I'm Theo and I'll be singing the further I go by Havelin”

“ _ **The streets of my home town ain't my home now  
I'm one last cigarette teenager wasted on the town  
My friends all took to fentanyl or fatherhood or felony  
That could've been me.  
The streets of my home town sleep well at night  
I'm pacing up and down those same old faded traffic lines  
My parents' home stays dark past 12 and the public parks outside**_

_**  
And I ain't been back since my dog Jasper died** _

_**Tell me how we got so distant  
I was just a kid causing trouble like a minute ago  
Sneaking out and hoping no one would know  
But the further I go the harder it hits me  
And know that I regret this distance  
It took all I had just to pick up and leave  
Yeah that could've been me  
And its always close but the further I go  
The harder it hits me when I come back home  
The harder it his me when I come back home”** _

“Thank you Theo, we'll let you know on the check sheet tomorrow”

* * *

He was unprepared for the full force of Eliza jumping into his arms and cheering him. It hadn't been unwelcome but still he'd have liked a warning.

“That was so awesome! You sounded incredible! You are _so_ going to be on that sheet tomorrow! Come on, let's go celebrate!”

“Are you sure we shouldn't get back? It's getting a bit too dark outside for my liking” He hesitated.

“I'm sure it should be fine, and anyways I've been carrying my silver dagger around with me all day in my pocket undetected”

“Isn't there a security system designed for stopping that?”

“Yes, but this isn't normal is it? It's been cloaked by Uncle Magnus twice for good measure. 'Eliza, dear heart, you must always be prepared'” She quoted.

“Okay, you're great but I feel like you're not really hearing me. I'm not feeling comfortable with being outside this late, for many reasons. Can we please just go home and celebrate with your family instead? I'm sure they'd love to hear about our daily escapades and we don't want to worry them” He insisted.

Eliza rolled her eyes and for a second he thought he'd upset her, until he saw her smile and looped her arm through one of his.

“When you're right, you're right. Aren't I lucky to have such a protector?”

“Likewise”

After all he concluded in his mind, it had been her who had saved him back then, and still saving him now.

* * *

“Where were you? I was about to send out a search party!” Isabelle asked as she hugged the pair of them.

“Glee auditions ran later than first glance. They were all so good by the way! Not as good as Theo, but good!”

Isabelle smiled to the boy.

“Congrats. I can't imagine how scared you must have been, God knows I was. You should have seen me beforehand. Simon had to reassure me all the way to the stage”

“I don't think I knew that”

“Well, now you do. I'm sure you'll have got in. You'd be surprised how much joy you'll get from it, what gets uncovered, and what can form from it” She added

Theo tried to ignore that part – even with the wink Isabelle sent his way – and listened to Simon making his way into the room.

“Hey kiddo, one and two!” He laughed at his own joke and embracing them both before stepping back.

“Hey dad”

“Hi Simon”

“How was school? We're having takeout tonight. Your mum tried to cook and it did not go well. I almost had the firefighters here”

Isabelle whacked her husband's arm in mock anger.

“Glee club, homework and all that normal stuff. We can tell you more over dinner!”

“We also have news actually and we'd like to tell you before dinner” Simon started shifting from side to side.

“What?”

“The Clave have a case that's opened up, and they came to us because we had experience in this sort of mission. Since we're more paperwork these days, and because you've heard the story in so many ways back to front....” Isabelle started.

“We thought maybe – still being careful as possible - you would like to have this as your first mission. You're seventeen and we think you're ready. How about it?” Simon finished.

If any of them thought Eliza's eyes were shining before, they were now positively glowing.

“I would _love to”_

“So let's go over the brief as a team. There's been a demon hanging round your school and we need to have it taken down before it even think of trying to do anyone damage. We think it might try to bust in about a few weeks however we can't exactly promise that. Ground rules though. Do not engage it otherwise. Unless you are physically forced to, do not engage. I do not want you in the hospital or anywhere else. Do not let your schoolwork affect this and vice versa. School is important and I want you keep your grades up. You're such a bright star” Isabelle concluded.

“I am so down for this. This is going to be so awesome – bar all the potential but hopefully non deaths – and Theo, how cool is this?!”

“Y-yeah, super awesome” The voice next to her coming out strangled.

“You okay kiddo?” Simon asked curiousness at the sudden silence.

“I just...don't you think it's scary? I mean I barely know the world even with your help moreover I know about the bad things this world produces. I don't want you to get hurt” He spoke to Eliza.

“Yeah it's scary. But this is what I chose and what I want. What I've wanted for ages. Being a shadowhunter means I get to help people. Help the world, both worlds, don't you think that's kinda cool? Even if you don't agree, I'd like your support, because I'm going to still do it” She said strongly.

“Can I find a book and read up about whatever demon this is? After all if you're going up against it, you need to know what it is right?”

“You're really going to help? Oh I could kiss you Theodore!”

Theo tried not to respond with _me too._

He only just about managed it.

“We're going to be so cool and the Clave is going to be gob smacked with how great we do! It's not even my first mission, it's ours! This week's just getting started and it's already incredible!”

He only prayed he'd be able to keep managing it.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, are we going to talk about the elephant in the room or do I have to squeeze it out of you?” Isabelle asked her daughter. Her daughter currently lying on her bed and not moving.

“I like Theo”

“Oh”

“Oh? Thanks for the advice mum”

“Don't take that tone with me when I'm asking how you are”

“Y-yeah, sorry. I just....I'm having difficulty with knowing it. Well acknowledging that I know it. I think I've been aware of it for longer than expected. It's just when he sang in glee club the other day, I felt it. For the first time I was open to the meaning and I saw him so differently and everything exploded. But I can't act that way with him”

“And why not?”

“We're working together on a mission. That could so compromise it! It's a big job you've given me and I'm not going to let you down because I suddenly caught feelings for a boy. An incredible one who doesn't recognise his worth but really should”

“Can I tell you something Ellie?” Isabelle began.

“Sure”

“I was in this exact same situation many years ago. We had a really difficult fight. So bad that your Uncle Magnus intervened"

“With dad?”

“Yeah, with your father on that mission”

“You never mentioned that before. I mean I knew you had fought but not the part about Uncle Magnus. Was it really that bad?”

“Terrible. So bad that I ended up baring my soul on the McKinley floors. A moment I am not exactly proud of to this day. Anyways I realised I had fallen for my best friend on a mission that was so important to me. I was trying to prove myself to your grandmother and showing that I deserved everything she'd given me. I couldn't let my feelings with your dad get in the way. Only you know what happened?”

“What?”

“They got in the way. Halfway through I decided I would leave what I was trying to prove. I was overwhelmed by how much I felt for your dad. When he caught me trying to leave, he got upset with me. I told him I loved him for the first time and I know it's hard to imagine him doing this now, but he said I didn't. All because he didn't want me to leave. Magnus came up to Simon later and told him to get his act together. If he didn't, he'd lost me”

“Oh my God. Dad really said all that?”

“Like I said, it's hard to imagine now. My point is to not do what we did and hurt each other because you're scared. Sit down and talk to each other. It's what your dad and I did afterwards, and it really helped us. We both grew up a lot that day. Even helped us solve the mission if you can believe it. I just want you to be happy Eliza. I know that you both make each other happy. Don't focus on what you'd lose or how scared you are, just act. Now as grandma would say to us both – 'go, seek out your happiness. Usually it's right where you left it'”

* * *

Eliza took in a deep breath and walked up to Theodore the next afternoon before glee club. She rapped on the locker for good measure.

“Oh uh, hey Eliza. Wasn't expecting to see you today. You wanting your space and all” He said bitterly.

“What I said was wrong. I was just....upset”

“With what?”

“A lot of things. I didn't mean to pry too hard, honest”

“Well you did and it wasn't exactly a comfortable situation for me"

“I know and I'm sorry. It's just hard to see your friend see himself as so insecure still. Even after everything you've done to overcome what you went through”

“Hey!” He said shutting his locker and turning fully towards her. 

“What have I said now?”

“Eliza, you have honest intentions truly and I really admire you for that, but you have to stop for a minute and hear what you're saying”

“But it's honesty”

“And it's also hurtful”

“Okay, sorry for looking out for you”

“Eliza! For the angel's sake, stop!"

“Sorry, sorry. Defence mechanism. I really think you're awesome Theo. It kills me inside to know that you don't think that same way. When you sang that song, I just wanted you to feel okay. To have that someone and be happy” Eliza said placing her hand on his arm. Both of them calming down a little.

“I know it might not look it, but this is the happiest I've been in a long time. All thanks to you and your family, but mostly you. Can't you see how important you are to me?” Theo finally spoke as softly as possible. 

“Where's this going?”

“Don't be scared but lately I've been feeling - “

“ _AHHHH! There's a thing roaming the halls! Cassi's dead!”_

“Hold that thought!” Eliza said, grateful for the getaway. Not knowing what she would have said if that hadn't have happened.

* * *

“Sorry to ruin the opening ceremony of you eating people but here's where it ends” Eliza said as she threw her dagger at it and then found the whip to reign it in. Afterwards when she felt it was secure, she knelt down to address the demon in front of her.

“You know for a first mission, this was surprisingly easy. My mum's going to be so proud”

* * *

“Congratulations, I knew you had it in you” Her mother said later that afternoon over celebratory pizza.

“Thanks mum, thanks dad”

“You should have been there to see it, it was incredible. To Eliza!” Theo cheered as they all clinked their glasses together making sure to keep eye contact with her and smiling.

* * *

“Hey Eliza. Can we finish that talk now/” Theo spoke up as they stood in the back garden.

“Um, yeah. Sure”

“Like I've been saying I think you're amazing. Gorgeous actually and really hilarious. When I say that you saved me, I didn't just mean physically. I've been searching for a lot of things in my life and I didn't know until now that I was also searching for someone like you. I didn't even know things could be this simple and easy but it is. _This_ is. Eliza, I love you”

* * *

“Hey princess, what's got you all doom and gloom over here?”

“Theo told me that he loves me”

“Wow. That's big”

“Exactly! So big”

“Huge in fact. Love's a big thing. Is that why you're here?”

“N-o? Fine! Yes it is and I don't know what to do! I mean, I could have answered a million different ways and instead I just came here! To the same park where I first met Uncle Raphael! Theo's amazing and I really like him. I know I could love him. But how do I know that it's not because I was the one who saved him? Or because he's never been with anyone before and is just missing something? What if it breaks us? Ruins our friendship? I couldn't take that”

“I can understand that. I had the same thing with your mum. God, I was terrified. But do'yknow what I did? I threw it back in her face. She was leaving and I was realising I didn't want to be without her. So I tried to say a lot of things I shouldn't have including when she told me that she loved me. I don't know what would have hurt more if it happened again, leaving without a word or that. I regretted everything I said afterwards and even if your mum forgave me, I still have that regret in the back of my mind and I know I always will. I'm really glad I got a chance to make it up to her. That we got that second chance because I never would have wanted to be without her. We never would have had you either and that would have been the worst of it all. Don't make those same mistakes I did. If there's anything we've learnt, it's that time is so precious”

“It's really scary dad. I'm just terrified I'll mess it up or hurt him, he's already been through so much”

“Then don't. Just say how you feel. Bravest thing you could do. Or, one of them”

“Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without any of you”

“Let's pray we never have to find out”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown 2.0 arrived last week! And so has the last chapter of Two Together. Thanks for reading this wonderful series, it's helped keep me going throughout this year. Wherever you are, I hope you're doing alright, drinking some water and looking after yourselves. Enjoy the last in Two Together!!!!

“Mind if I join?” Theo asked as he sat down next to Eliza in the park. Simon having long since left.

“I'm really sorry I ran out on you. I was just scared of the prospect of it all. Bombshell moment. Also I'm just terrified that I know I could fall in love with you and I've never felt that way before. I freaked. We've still got a way to go in understanding each other apparently. I can't promise it's always going to be sunshine and rainbows. World isn't like that”

“Were we ever good for each other in the first place, do you think?”

“I believe so. Also believe we still are......that's if you want to try again. For real this time, I mean. Start over. Knowing that we are going to be together, flaws and all. Knowing that I don't love you yet, but I really could. Knowing that you love me and doing my best to be worthy of it. I can't take back what I said – and neither can you – in any instance but let's try. To be more awesome than we were before”

“More awesome? Lemme guess, spend more time with your dad lately? I'm willing to give this another go if you are. I really like you. Don't want to give this up, give you up. So I'm in agreement. Let's try again. Hi, I'm Theo”

“Nice to meet you Theo. I'm Eliza. I think we're going to be brilliant friends”

From across the way two people are standing together and watching. Smiles on both their faces at the scene. The pair having been there the whole time and whispering to each other.

“We did good Iz”

“Yeah we did Simon. Really good”


End file.
